


Yu-Gi-Oh! Between Worlds

by OhGeeYou



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 10:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhGeeYou/pseuds/OhGeeYou
Summary: When Yuko Watanabe's mother passes away, she is left with no choice but to reach out to her estranged but very wealthy father. In Sancho Town she meets her half sisterMayu Kuromiya and the two begin their sibling rivalry.Yuko has a hard time adjusting to her new life and questions if this life is any better thanthe life she lived with her mother. Learning about her family legacy introduces new ideas and people which can either be beneficial, or go horribly awry.





	Yu-Gi-Oh! Between Worlds

Complete darkness. It was the only way to get any sleep now. Seeing anything would just trigger memories, memories trigger sadness, and sadness won't let you sleep.

"She's been like this for days now." a voice whispered overhead.

"How would you feel, losing your only family, your mother, at her age?" said another softer voice.

"What do you mean only family? She's leaving tomorrow to go live with someone else." answered the first voice with an air of superiority.

"You really don't get anything do you?" said the soft voice.

There they were again, arguing like they always do. Since Mom had left, their voices would be in the background. Talking about who they had apparently been watching for years.

A young woman, age 17, shivered under the covers. Her body felt cold despite the summer night. Being outside didn't help to warm her, seeing people only made things worse. But now she was never alone, the voices kept following her. The same two voices at home, new ones each time she went out. Even when she was alone on the nearby pier, she heard a voice in her ear, telling her to calm down.

"Yuko, please don't cry. We love you. Just let us help." she would hear whenever no one was around.

"You think she'll get any sleep tonight?" said the first voice again.

"I don't think so. It's been days since she's actually had a full nights sleep. Maybe at that new place she'll be able to rest." answered the soft voice.

The conversation had been going on in circles for over a hour. Frustrated and tired, Yuko threw off the sheet she had draped over herself and yelled into her dark bedroom.

"WHO CAN GET SLEEP WITH ALL THIS TALKING?"

Squinting in the darkness, she couldn't see anyone. All she could see was a stack of boxes and the small futon she laid on. Next to her was a small deck of cards, sectioned off from the garbage Yuko had laid out over the days. She picked it up and placed them into her Duel Disk. Since it wasn't bulky like previous models, she was able to hold it in her arms as she went under the covers again. Now that she was alone she felt sleep take hold of her body. A yawn warmed her body as she felt herself drift.

"Get some rest young one, its a big day tomorrow." said a new voice.


End file.
